Talking Behind You
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: It's been 3 months since the gang got to PalmWoods, and Carlos and Logan's feelings towards James and Kendall's feelings get stronger each day. Read on to find out what happens between them. [Two-shot] Story better than summary, as I suck at making summaries. A review or two wouldn't hurt ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my third one-shot ever! I never thought I'd enjoy making one-shots, but apparently I do. :p**

 **Like the summary stated, this will be about Kogan and Jarlos, so ye.**

 **Edit: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I realized it was getting a bit long, so it evolved into a two-shot. xD**

 **Enjoy! ^^"**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Logan and Carlos groaned as they sat down on a nearby bench near the pool, behind them was a giant bush-wall. They just got back from some more practice with Gustavo, and the more time they spent with the crushes, the harder it got to control themselves.

Logan was in love with Kendall, while Carlos was in love with James.

It's been 3 months since they came to PalmWoods, and sure they had feelings before but coming to PalmWoods made those feelings grow stronger each day. Especially when they all shared the same apartment.

Today, Carlos almost jumped on James and kissed the life out of him, and would have if Logan hadn't dragged him out of the studio. Of course, everyone was confused as to what he tried to do, nobody but Logan knew about his obsession. And nobody else but him knew about Logan's obsession as well.

One time, Logan almost pulled Kendall into a kiss when they were watching a romantic movie, thankfully Carlos had pulled him away. They both helped each other dealing with their crushes, their crushes didn't know that they loved them.

Carlos sighed, "That was close. Thanks again Logie." Logan nodded, "It was nothing really. We help each other all the time."

Tears built up around Carlos' eyes, sure in front of everyone he was childish, fun, and immature, but in front of Logan when they're alone, he was emotional, sensitive, and cried a lot. Logan was exactly the same, in front of everyone he's all smart, geeky and know-it-all, but behind them, he's just the same as Carlos.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Carlos shook his head, "Nothing, it's just, I don't know if I can take this anymore. I can't keep hiding, it's getting harder to hide it from him every day." Logan nodded, "Yeah well, we need to confess, hell I _want_ to confess, but I don't know how." Carlos nodded as he wiped his tears.

Unbeknown by them, Kendall and James sat right behind those bushes. Behind the pool was a quaint little stall, it sold ice-creams, hotdogs, basically everything two lovebirds could share. James was unusually quiet.

Both sides liked to sit behind the bush-wall, they let their feelings out for each other, without even knowing the other was right behind them.

"James, what's wrong?" James shook his head, "It's nothing."

Kendall nodded, "Is this about Carlos? If I hadn't known better I think he tried to kiss you." James chuckled, "Remember that romantic movie we watched a few weeks ago?" Kendall nodded, "Yeah well, if _I_ didn't know better I think Logan tried to kiss you." They both laughed.

"Yeah, well, I wish Carlos would just kiss me already." Kendall nodded, "Same here. I don't know if I could keep this up any longer."

It was James' turn to nod, "We should confess but... what if they hate us afterwards? What if nobody approved of our relationship?" Kendall shook his head, "If they hated us they wouldn't have tried to make the first move." James nodded.

James stood up, "I'm going back to 2J." Kendall nodded as he stood up and followed James back.

 _Back to Carlos and Logan..._

Logan stated, "God, I wish I could just confess now." Carlos shook his head, "No, we need to find the perfect time to do that. What if they hated us afterwards, though?" Logan nodded, "Hm... That's true. But at least we'll get it off our chests." Carlos nodded as well.

Carlos stood up, "I have to go. Apparently I have a 'date' with the blond jennifer. See you back at 2J." Logan nodded, "I also have a 'date' with Camille. See you back at 2J as well." They nodded as they took off.

They weren't seperated for long though, turns out Jo, Camille and the three Jennifers were all together.

The four boys hung out with them, or rather, 'dated' with them to get their minds off of each other, but the effect was starting to wear off. Camille slapped Logan once because he was zoned-out thinking about Kendall.

Camille, Jo, Blond and Curly Jennifer all had their arms crossed over their chests. Logan swallowed hard, "H-hey girls, w-what's up."

"Oh hush Logan, I know you've been using us as covers." Logan was caught off guard by Camille's statement. Carlos' eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Blond Jennifer smirked, "Just so you know, for doing this, you have to put us into 5 of your music videos, have us be backup dancers in 3, and let us perform in 1 of your shows."

They both hesitantly nodded. Jo literally dragged them over, "Is it true, have you been using Camille and Blonde Jennifer as covers?" They both gave each other a look, then nodded. Logan sighed, "Yeah, we have."

Camille slapped Logan and recited from one of her scripts, "How could you Jack?! I put my heart in your hands and you crush it into bits!" Logan gave him an apologetic smile. Straight-haired Jennifer sighed, "Spill, now."

Logan nodded hesitantly, he opened his mouth to speak but Carlos interrupted, "Okay so, me and Logan have been in love with James and Kendall respectively. Yes, we are gay." Everyone's jaw dropped open, Logan continued "And well, since we didn't want the guys to find out, we had to use Camille and Blonde Jennifer as covers."

They squealed in delight for some reason, but Jo kept her arms crossed and asked, "Okay, so there's that. But why would you want to hide it from them?" Carlos sighed, "We're afraid if we don't, they'd hate us." Her eyes softened, "Oh Carlos and Logan, they'd never hate you guys. You've been friends since childhood, why would they hate you now?" They both shrugged. The rest joined in on comforting the two males, which they really needed that time.

Carlos sprang up, "Alright, because you girls are so understanding, how about me and Logan take all of you out for dinner. Our treats." They squealed, Logan opened his mouth to protest but Carlos glared at him. He nodded.

Carlos and Logan took the group of girls to the new opened restaurant, and since they were quite famous in the town now, they get to skip the line. The girls squealed, except for Jo, she just smiled, as they entered the new restaurant. It was breath-taking.

Camille chuckled, "All those peoples had to wait in line and you guys didn't need to. Can I borrow your privileges?" Logan and Carlos laughed, "Come on, there's an empty table right there." They all settled down, and as soon as the menu came and they opened it, golden light poured out from each one, they were almost blinded. Jo commented, "Ok what the heck is this? Where did the light come from?"

Nobody answered, soon the light died down and the pictures of the food next to their names were so beautiful, Logan had trouble breathing. Carlos slapped Logan's back really hard, that caused him to choke but his breathing returned normal. "What the heck Carlos?! You could've broken my spine!" Carlos laughed, "Sorry."

A few minutes later, the waitress, "Is everyone ready to place their orders?" They nodded and placed their orders. Logan and Carlos whimpered, Logan whispered to him, "This is gonna cost us a fortune. I'm gonna kill you after this." Carlos laughed nervously.

By the time their food arrived, the girls were the first ones to devour their food. Carlos and Logan's eyes widened and jaw dropped again as they watched the girls eat, this is completely new.

They ate their food afterwards. And when they finished, they had a small conversation now and then, mostly about Logan and Carlos. By the time they were finished, it was 9:10 PM. Carlos and Logan walked home, since PalmWoods Hotel wasn't too far away from the new restaurant.

Carlos stated while walking, "Talking to those girls gave me a little bit more confidence. I think I'm gonna confess tomorrow, since it's Saturday. Maybe." Logan smiled, "Great! We'll confess together!" They gave each other a high-five.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally got to their apartment. Carlos opened the door and walked in, Logan walked in a few seconds later. As soon as they whirled around, everyone was looking at them. Mrs. Knight's hands on her waist, Katie's arm's crossed, James and Kendall sat in front of the TV.

They both gave Mrs. Knight an apologetic smile, she asked "Okay it's freaking 9:20 PM. Where were you two?" Carlos answered, "We took the Jennifers, Jo and Camille out for dinner." Both James and Kendall perked their heads up, Logan continued, "To thank them for helping us out in school yesterday." Mrs. Knight nodded, "A group date hm?"

Carlos shook his head frantically and Logan answered, "Nonono, it wasn't even a date." The room erupted in laughter and they both blushed. Mrs. Knight stated, "Alright, you're forgiven this time." They both stated in unison, "Thanks Mama Knight!" She nodded and smiled.

Katie gave her a look that says 'Really though?' She asked, "What?" Katie just shook her head. Carlos joined James and Kendall on the couch while Logan stated, "I'm beat. I'm gonna sleep early tonight, G'night guys." as he walked towards his shared bedroom with Kendall.

Logan was happy beyond words on the first day they got here, Kendall decides to share his bedroom with Logan.

Kendall entered the room greeted by the beautiful sight of Logan in his black and green-hemmed boxers. Logan dropped his pajama-pants and yelled, "Oh my god close the door!" Kendall quickly closed the door as he heard laughter erupt from the other room.

Kendall stared at Logan's beautiful body, from abs to pec, and obviously Logan was uncomfortable. He fumbled with his clothes, but eventually got them on. Kendall let out a whimper, Logan whirled around and asked, now fully clothed, "What the heck was that whimper for?"

Kendall's face heated up, "N-nothing." Kendall fell asleep that night, wondering when he would ever confess, while Logan fell asleep that night, wondering wether his urges would get out of control soon.

 _-That Morning...-_

Kendall woke up to the sound of the door creaking, it was Saturday and it was 7AM. Usually the entire family would be asleep right now, he peeked out the door to see why Logan was outside. Apparently Carlos had joined him on the couch. Kendall crept over to James' room and woke him up.

James said groggily, "Okay why the hell did you-" Kendall clasped his hand over James' mouth as he hushed him. "Just follow me and be quiet." Kendall stated. James got up and tiptoed with Kendall, they hid behind the couches Logan and Carlos was on.

Carlos yawned as Logan asked, "Ready for vocal training?" Carlos asked, "How long have we been doing this? And why?" Logan chuckled, "We've only been doing this for like, 2 months. Gustavo said you _can't_ sing, and said I'm the worst among all four of us." Logan's eyes started getting teary, Carlos apologized, "Oh my god Logan, I am so sorry."

Logan smiled and stated, "It's nothing really. It is true though, out of all four of you, I know nothing. I can't dance, sing, or play any instruments." Carlos shook his head, "You're the smartest out of all four of us though."

Kendall's heart ached as he listened to Logan belittleling himself. James placed and arm on his shoulder and comforted him. Logan asked, "What's the theme for today?" Carlos answered, "Mmm, I guess something that suits our situation, Sad songs maybe?" Logan nodded. He stated, "Alright, I found three songs."

They started off with "These Four Walls" by Little Mix. It was emotional, Kendall and James could feel the emotions behind their voices, he didn't understand why Gustavo said Carlos couldn't sing, or considered Logan as the worst one in the group.

Katie opened the door and opened her mouth to say something, but quickly hushed as she saw Kendall and James eavesdropping behind Carlos and Logan. She and Mrs Knight joined them eavesdropping, by the time they got there Logan and Carlos finished.

Carlos heard Logan sniffle, he turned to look tears building up in Logan's eyes, "Are you okay Logie? We could find another theme if you want..." Logan shook his head, "No, I'm okay. Just getting a bit emotional."

Katie wrote on a piece of paper, "What are they doing?" She passed it down to Kendall and everyone got a chance to read. Kendall scribbled a reply, "They're training their vocals." She nodded.

Then Logan started the 2nd song, "Good Enough." Once again, emotions filled their voices, everyone was touched, Kendall and James couldn't help but feel this was directed towards them for some reason. Mrs. Knight was touched out of the four of them hiding behind the couch eavesdropping.

Carlos heard Logan sniffle again, this time a few tears escaped his eyes. Carlos pulled Logan into a side-hug as he comforted him, "It's okay Logie, it will all get better soon. I promise. I'm going through this with you." Logan nodded as he sobbed, his feelings had taken over.

The sadness and despair he felt for being alone, and thinking the guys would reject after confessing. Kendall and James' eyes got watery as well, they felt really sympathic for the two. They never knew how much sadness the two went through.

Eventually, Logan stopped sobbing, and while he was sobbing, a few tears escaped Carlos' eyes as well. Carlos stated excitedly, trying to lift the mood up, "Alright, ready for the third song? This time I'll pick." Logan nodded and gave Carlos his phone, while he wiped away his remaining tears.

Carlos picked "Secret Love Song", for some reason all three of the songs they practiced on were all by Little Mix. They sang the song in sync, as if their hearts had connected. As soon as they finished, the four eavesdropper literally tiptoed into the same room, while Carlos and Logan got up and started to make breakfast. They made breakfast every Saturday, with Carlos learning how to cook from Logan.

Kendall wiped the tears away from his eyes, he asked, "What did Carlos mean when he said 'something that suits our situation'? I mean why would they pick sad songs? And how come none of us knew about this?" Nobody answered. Nobody could answer.

James sat down rubbing his hands up and down Kendall's back, "It's okay, they'll tell us when they're ready. I never thought they would be this emotional and sensitive... I've always thought those two were the happy-go-lucky ones in our group." Katie shrugged, "You guys are full of surprises." They had a small conversation, mostly about how Logan and Carlos has been doing this for months, and how they've been hiding their feelings the whole time.

James and Kendall were confused, who dared to hurt their best friends up to this much? They needed to get answers, and they knew the girls would know something. Logan came into the room to wake Kendall up, "Wake up Kendork, we've made breakfa-" he was cut short when he whirled around to see everyone in the same room. He raised his eyebrow as his mouth kept open. They all had this 'Nothing happened here' smile on them. Logan left shortly after stating "Breakfast is done, so if you guys are done, come join us."

A few seconds later, they were all at the table eating the pancakes Carlos and Logan made. Carlos didn't bother to ask why or how everyone was in the same room. The four kept stealing glances at Carlos and Logan, but the two hid their feelings perfectly.

This made them wonder what else they've been hiding, but they knew it wasn't their place to ask anything. Breakfast was awkwardly silent that day, and the pool-hangout was nowhere different. Kendall and James didn't dare to speak after what they heard that morning, but Carlos decides to break the awkwardness.

He whipped out a water gun and squirted furiously at James, and this infuriated James. They had a little water-fight near the pool, which left Kendall and Logan alone on the tanning chairs. Camille and Jo walked over, Camille crouched over and asked Logan whispering, "Are you gonna confess to him or something?" Logan's eye widened as he choked on his drink, he flinched when Kendall suddenly placed his hand on Logan's back and asked, "Are you okay?"

Logan nodded at Kendall, but shook his head at Camille. Camille nodded at Jo, Jo signalled Curly Jennifer to come out. James stood next to Kendall as he dodge the water gun squirts, the squirts stopped as soon as Jo and Jennifer appeared.

Jo stated, "Kendall, we're over." and Jennifer stated, "James, we're also over." Kendall choked on his drink as James' jaw dropped. Jo explained, "I've always had this motto saying Career first, boyfriends second. And I realized I was abandoning it, I wanted to continue with it, so I'd rather finish up my college first. So that's why I'm saying, goodbye." Kendall's eye widened.

Jennifer explained, "James, you're simply too beautiful for me. I cannot date someone who is more beautiful than me." Kendall and James literally ran to them and grabbed their wrists, begging for them to come back. Camille and the rest of the Jennifers frowned. Carlos sunk back into the pool and somehow Logan squeezed the glass too hard and crushed it. Camille asked, "Oh my god Logan are you okay?"

Logan looked at his hands, "Yeah I'm okay." The rest of the Jennifers literally had to run over to pull Carlos out of the pool, he was literally drowning in it. They both watched as the two guys pleaded for Jo and Jennifer, Jo looked over at Camille and Jennifer looked at her friends. They all shook their heads, both Logan and Carlos whirled around, "Wait, you guys are in this too?!"

Camille nodded hesitantly, together with the Jennifers. Logan's jaw dropped and Carlos' eye widened as he woke up from almost-drowning. They literally dragged them behind the tents, Carlos stated nervously, "They would literally hate then kill us if they if they find out Jennifer and Jo broke up with them because of us!" Camille rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, while straight haired Jennifer stated, "I told you this was a bad plan!"

Blonde Jennifer stated, "Well it's too late now." Jo and Jennifer literally joined them a few seconds later, both James and Kendall sat on the tanning chairs fuming. Carlos and Logan were both pushed out from behind the tents, Camille stated "Good luck!"

They did _not_ just expect Carlos and Logan to confess with James and Kendall in that state. Carlos walked over first, asking "J-James, w-what's wrong?" James stated coldly, "I don't want to talk right now."

Logan walked over to Kendall, he tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but it was swatted away. Kendall stated, "Leave me alone, I need to calm down right now." Logan rubbed his hand, tears formed around his eyes.

Sure Kendall jokefully punched him before, but this was a furious swat, and of course it hurted. Logan said, "O-Oh.. Okay..." as he walked away, eventually he sprinted towards the bush wall. Carlos watched Logan run away and asked, "Okay Kendall, what the _fuck_ was that? You could've at least let Logan calm you down or something!" James and Kendall were startled by Carlos' sudden use of such language.

Carlos turned around and ran after Logan. Then it hit them both, they had completely forgotten about the feelings both Carlos and Logan hid. Kendall immediately felt guilty, same with James. Hell even the girls felt guilty, Camille face-palmed as Jo stated, "I freaking told you!"

Straight Haired Jennifer stated, "Now it's up to Kendall and James. They could either hate the two, or make-up and maybe date." They nodded. Jo stated, "I need to go to the gym, bye." They all waved, Camille asked, "Wanna get our nails done?" The Jennifers nodded as they squealed.

Carlos eventually caught up with Logan as he sat down on the usual Bush-Wall bench. Kendall and James both searched for the two, but for some reason they just could not find them.

They both sat down on the usual bush-wall too, Kendall's hand ran through his hair, "Why do I always let my feelings take over?!" James patted his back, "Its okay, Logan will understand once you explain." Kendall nodded as they both sighed and leaned into the benches, watching love-birds buy things from the quaint stall.

Carlos looked at Logan's hand, it was bright red, signaling how hard Kendall swatted Logan. Carlos saw tears fall onto his hand. Carlos wiped away the tears on Logan's face and stated, "It's okay Logan, I'm sure Kendall didn't mean it." Logan nodded as the tears slowly stopped forming.

Carlos leaned into the bench, and started singing Secret Love Song. Logan started singing along to it.

James and Kendall perked up as they heard two familiar voices sing Secret Love Song, eventually they also started singing along it.

The four voices harmonized perfectly, all filled with sadness and regret. They finished a few minutes later, nobody questioned who the other two voices were. Logan and Carlos both sighed, as they stated out loud, "Oh Kendall/James, I wish you knew how much I loved you." James and Kendall's eyes widened 10 folds, they peeked through the bush and their suspicious were correct, the two strangers _were_ in fact Carlos and Logan.

Logan stated, "Carlos, I'm tired of hiding my feeling from them. I'm gonna confess tonight, I don't care if they're gonna hate me tonight, I'm letting it all out." Carlos nodded, "Me too, let's just do it together." Logan nodded, as they both stood up and walked back to the pool. Kendall and James both nodded as they also walked back to the pool.

Both sides were filled with anxiety for that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Talking Behind You! My first ever one-shot.**

 **IDRK what to put here soo...**

 **Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Logan sat on the tanning chairs with Carlos, they both sighed as they relaxed. They just sat there, taking time to relax, and not caring about their crushes for once. Logan let out a sigh, then suddenly his vision went dark.

He quickly leaned up, but then recognized the warm hands. He asked, "Kendall?" Kendall let go and Logan whirled around to lock eyes with Kendall who was now sitting next to Logan. He stated, "It was you! I thought I had gone blind for a second there!" Kendall chuckled as Logan blushed, he commented bluntly, "Oh Logie, you're so adorable when you blush." as if nothing was wrong with that sentence.

Logan's blush grew, "Oh don't think I've forgive you for snapping at me like that just now." Kendall frowned, then he took Logan's hand and placed a light kiss on it, which startled him. "Please forgive me, Logie?" Logan used all of his willpower to fight the urges to kiss Kendall, his face was now as red as an apple. He nodded sheepishly, and Kendall smiled. He quickly laid back on his tanning chair as he heard Kendall chuckle.

' _What the hell is going on...?_ ' Logan thought to himself. Then suddenly James walked towards Carlos and sat down next to him.

Carlos avoided his gaze, but James just stared at Carlos. Eventually Carlos leaned up and asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?" James chuckled and stated, "Nothing. You just look adorable without your helmet." Then he cupped Carlos' cheek, smiling, as he rubbed small circles under his eye. Carlos was startled, but he melted into James' touch and closed his eyes to enjoy it. James loved feeling Carlos' skin on his palm like this, which was a rare occurence. _Was.  
_

Carlos then snapped out of his melted-zone, then stuttered, "W-What ever." Before he could lean back into his tanning chair, James grabbed his wrist. "Oh, I'm not done yet." Carlos swallowed, anticipating what James wanted to say. The way he gripped onto his wrist was not helping at all. "I just want you to know, I love that childish attitude of yours. I love that cute smile, your beautiful eyes, and your god-damn perfect face."

Carlos stuttered, now blushing as red as Logan was, "S-Shut up J-James." James chuckled and stated, "It's true." Carlos kept blushing, then he grabbed Logan's hand. Logan knew what he meant, they both stood up and walked away.

Kendall flashed James a smirk, and James laughed as they leaned back onto their tanning chairs. They continued resting on the tanning chairs.

- _Meanwhile..._ -

Logan sat down at the lobby couch, with Carlos 'face still red. Carlos asked, "What the heck are they doing?" Logan shrugged, "I really don't know. I think they're trying to flirt with us since the two left them?" Carlos shrugged as well. Logan stated, "Just act natural. We confess to them tonight, deal?" Carlos nodded, "Deal."

They walked back towards the pool to find James and Kendall still relaxing.

Of course, both had trouble trying to act natural. Kendall and James literally pushed their chairs near Logan and James respectively, and the two started getting nervous. They both went back to relaxing.

There were only the noise of people chatting and children playing, the four were all quiet.

Then suddenly, Kendall and James both put their hands on top of Carlos and Logan's hand, which startled both brunets. They locked fingers, Carlos and Logan looked at each other, Carlos shrugged as they both blushed again.

They melted into each other's touch, and their fingers stayed intertwined like that. Eventually, Kendall started rubbing small circles behind Logan's palm, and James did the same. Both brunets were flustered by this action. Logan asked, "K-Kendall, w-what are you d-doing?" Kendall chuckled, but stayed quiet, the smile stayed on his face.

Now Logan was nervous, what if they announce that this was all just a joke? His mind tends to think about the worst possible outcomes. Kendall could literally feel Logan's fear, he whispered, "Don't worry, I'm not trying to harm you, just trying to show you a little love." Logan and Carlos' eyes both jolted open, they looked at each other and their jaws dropped. Kendall and James both chuckled, James stating, "Same here, nothing harmful, just love."

Carlos and Logan literally untwined their fingers and bolted towards their aparment.

James and Kendall looked at each other, Kendall shrugged as they both chuckled. They pushed the chairs back to their original places and joined Carlos and Logan at the couches. Carlos and Logan's conversation instantly stopped as soon as the two blonds entered the room. Kendall and James both plopped down next to Logan and Carlos.

Immediately Carlos and Logan's face heated up, Logan stood up and said, "I-I have h-homework to finish..." but before he could walk away Kendall grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the couch, now their lips were only inches apart, and Logan's heart was beating at a dangerous rate. Kendall whispered alluringly, "You're not going anywhere until this movie finishes." Logan swallowed and nodded, he turned towards the TV and saw that 'Fifty Shades of Grey' were on.

Well this is awkward.

Carlos looked at Logan, he saw Logan's face had nervousness written all over it, now he too was getting nervous. He swallowed, he stood up and stated, "I-I'll go m-make popcorn, and g-get some snacks..." He only walked one step before he too felt James hand grab his wrist.

He was tugged backwards, he tumbled onto James' lap, while his butt landed on the spot he was just on. He looked up to see the blond gazing down at him, he noticed James' eyes were brighter than usual from the light of the TV reflecting off of it, god he just wants to grab his head and kiss his lips.

James' hand started petting Carlos' raven locks, as if he was a puppy, he leaned down and placed a light kiss on Carlos' forehead. He chuckled when he saw how red Carlos' face was. It was true, Carlos' face was now red and comparable to an apple. Carlos leaned back up, leaving James' lap.

James stated, "I'll go get snacks, Kendall you make sure Carlos doesn't leave his spot." Kendall nodded and flashed a smirk towards Carlos. Kendall was the second strongest out of the group, even though Carlos had to admit he himself is built, but Kendall was stronger. Carlos swallowed as he watch James walk towards the fridge, and his eyes landed on the TV again.

By the time the movie ended, Logan was asleep on Kendall's shoulder with Kendall's arm draped over him, while Carlos was asleep on James lap. Both blonds stared at both sleeping brunets. Thank good God Mrs. Knight and Katie were out, they would come back on Sunday, which was tomorrow, at night.

James let out a sigh, "I can't believe I've missed this adorable creature all my life." Kendall chuckled and nodded, "Same here, how have I never noticed his features before?" James shrugged. Kendall placed an arm below the bend on Logan's kneeds, and on top of Logan's back, and picked him up Bridal style.

Logan stirred, but remained asleep. James did the same with Carlos. They both stated to each other, "Night James/Kendall" as they carried the sleeping brunets into their rooms. Kendall set Logan down on the bed and placed a light kiss on his forehead, before stripping and joining him on their conjoined twin beds. Kendall whispered, "Good night Logie, you and Carlos have went through a lot today."

- _The Next Morning..._ -

Logan woke up yawning, he looked around and realized he was on his bed. Then he remembered what happened last night, he blushed when he remembered that he fell asleep on Kendall's shoulder. He quickly assumed Kendall carried him into their room, which made him blush even further. Then he watched the bathroom door open, Kendall and James' rooms both had private bathrooms.

Kendall stepped out, his hair still damp and only a towel covered his body. Logan blushed furiously again, as he looked at his crush' beautiful body, from the defined abs to the pecs, Kendal glanced over and asked, "Are you checking me out?"

Logan's eye went wide, "Maybe." as he adverted his eyes and stood up. He walked over to his closet to get clothes and a towel. By the time he was finished, he whirled around to see a fully dressed Kendall. He asked, "How are you able to change so quickly?" as he raised his eyebrow. Kendall chuckled and answered, "Magic." Logan rolled his eyes and stepped into the bathroom.

A good 30 minutes later, he stepped back out fully clothed. Kendall whimpered, he wanted to see Logan topless again. Logan turned his head at Kendall, and saw Kendall's face as red as one can be. He didn't bother questioning it, he threw yesterday's clothes into the laundry basket.

Kendall and Logan joined James and Carlos on the breakfast table. Kendall sat down, but Logan stayed standing up. He signaled Carlos to follow him, and Carlos complied quickly. He whispered once they were far enough from the two blonds, "Carlos, I thought we were gonna confess?" Carlos could only shrugged, "I fell asleep last night... Maybe we could do it this afternoon?" Logan nodded. "Wait actually, let's do it now. We have time, if we do it this afternoon, who knows what might happen?" Logan nodded again.

They gave each other a look, Carlos asked "You ready Logan?" Logan nodded again.

They both sighed and sat down next to their crushes. Logan took one look at Carlos, Carlos nodded. Logan stated, interrupting the conversation between James and Kendall, "Guys, we have something to tell you." James and Kendall turned to look at them, and they both swallowed.

Carlos stated, "We've had a crush on you two for years now, and I hope you guys don't consider that weird." Tears slowly formed around both of their eyes, anticipating what the blonds would say, especially when they both got looks of disgust from them.

They quietly turned towards their food and tears fell onto the table. Logan glanced up at Carlos, and Carlos glanced up at Logan both at the same time, both eyes were filled with sadness.

James and Kendall looked at each other, they smiled and nodded.

Logan and Carlos both felt a hand on their left and right cheek respectively, they closed their eyes and waited for the impact. But instead, those hands turned their heads and lips met lips. Both pairs felt electric being sent down all four of their spines, the kiss was filled with emotion, mostly love. The brunet ones were the ones who broke the kiss, pulling back and panting. Their eyes were wide in surprise.

Kendall wiped the remaining tears off of Logan's face, and James imitated him with Carlos. He stated, "You have no idea how long me and James have waited for you guys to make the move, we were afraid we'd have to do it soon." Their eyes went wide, Carlos stated "Wha-" before his lips met James' again, in another passionate kiss.

Kendall chuckled at them, Logan asked, "What do you mean a long time?" Then it all clicked in his head. He stated, "Oh..." He understood why Kendall brushed his body parts against his multiple times, why he didn't seem so happy with Jo, but always happy around Logan, and the way he just smiles at him.

Kendall cupped Logan's cheek, he held it and rubbed circles under his eye again, this new movement managed to calm Logan down. Kendall's hand was warm and soft, for a hockey player's hand. Logan melted into the touch, if they were standing he would fall.

Then Kendall stated, "To be honest, we've already known." Carlos quickly pulled away from their super-hot make-out session that was about to go out of hand, and Logan's eyes jolted open, "How long?!" Kendall looked at James, and James nodded. He stated, "We heard you guys singing behind the bush wall yesterday."

Logan and Carlos looked at each other, "Wait there's space behind the bush-wall? Like, space for peoples to sit?" Logan asked with a voice filled with embarrassement. James nodded, now Carlos was red as well. ' _Has other peoples heard of us too...?_ ' he thought, then he saw James do something that always drives him crazy.

James looked at Carlos with darkened eyes and licked his bottom lips. Carlos exclaimed, "Ok, I can't take it anymore! Every damn time you turn me on with that move!" as he lunged towards James. James was pleasently startled, the pair was now on the floor having a hot make-out session. Kendall threw an empty can at James, who was now on top, "Get a room!" James glared at Kendall, then got off of Carlos.

Their make-out session would've turned into make-love session if nobody intervened. They went back to the table to eat their now-cold pancakes.

That night, Kendall took Logan out on a date, a double-date actually, with James and Carlos.

- _Time Skip_ -

3 Years Later...

Big Time Rush was now famous, what's more famous is Kogan and Jarlos being dubbed as the hottest and cutest couple in Hollywood. Logan looked at his ring-finger, there was now a ring there, the ring of promise, the promise both couples made to be with each other till' the end.

He stated while looking at Carlos, "Logan Knight," he chuckled, "Never thought I would love that name so much." Carlos' side-burns was more of a side-beard now, sure he looked all mature and built, but he kept the childish attitude. He loved being childish, and so did James. He stated, "Well at least you're not Carlos Diamond, the name sounds girly." They both laughed. Kendall came over, "What's so funny?" he asked, Logan and Carlos shook their heads, still smiling.

"Logan, are you ready yet?" Logan nodded. It was their 3 years anniversary, Carlos asked, "Where's James?" then suddenly his vision was covered. He yelped, he pried the hands off of his eyes and whirled around to see James. James laughed and asked, "Ready?" Carlos fumed. Then a mischievous grin formed over his face, James was getting nervous now, "C-Carlitos, w-what are you t-thinking?"

Carlos whipped out a water gun from thin air, Logan stated, "After so many years, I still have no idea how he does that." He aimed the gun at James, James backed up "C-Carlos, don't d-do this, we can talk about this!" Kendall and Logan laughed, Carlos squirted the gun but nothing came out. He joined the laughter

Carlos stuck his tongue out playfully and ran into the car, James yelled "Get back here!" Kendall and Logan laughed, Kendall stated, "Let's go." Logan nodded, and they took off to celebrate their anniversary.

Neither Carlos and Logan nor James and Kendall knew how they ended up together, but what they know is there's a certain spot they needed to thank. The bush-wall. The wall that has allowed Carlos and Logan to let their feelings out, the wall that has also brought them together.

The blonds and brunets were just glad they're together now, and they'll stay together no matter what happens in between.


End file.
